In publishing, art, and communication, content includes information and experiences intended for an end-user, including but not limited to speech, writing, images, music, and video. While content may be delivered via numerous media, the selection and distribution of content from author to end-user historically has been controlled by relatively few sources deemed reputable. For example, music producers, record labels, and radio syndicates may be considered gatekeepers of the music industry, controlling who hears what, when, where, and/or how. Similarly, major publishing houses, editors, and literary agents have traditionally controlled publication of written works. With the advent of the Internet, however, the selection, distribution, and consumption of content of all kinds quickly evolved, making primary sources of content more readily available and reducing reliance on reputable sources.